


Под сенью яблонь Сомерсета

by Nunziata



Series: Лепестки на волнах [5]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunziata/pseuds/Nunziata
Summary: Летом 1699 года Питер Блад принял очередное судьбоносное решение.





	1. Дождливый день

В один из первых дней июня Блад, покуривая набитую вирджинским табаком трубку, смотрел, как по оконным стеклам его кабинета, служившего также и библиотекой, скатываются змеящиеся струйки дождя. Мир за окнами был однообразен и уныл. Впрочем, дождь прекращался, и сквозь серую хмарь облаков проступало бледно-голубое небо. Блад открыл окно и выглянул наружу, вдыхая влажный воздух, несущий запах листвы и мокрого камня. Ничего не напоминало о событиях более чем десятилетней давности, положивших начало его одиссее, люди не струились бесконечным потоком по улицам города, и из окон напротив никто не разглядывал Блада ни с осуждением, ни как бы то ни было еще. Но солнце, вдруг выглянувшее из-за туч, превратило черепицу островерхих крыш Бриджоутера в серебристую морскую рябь, а небо налилось густой, нездешней синевой...

Мысленно он перенесся в июньский день 1696 года. Терсейра, форпост Европы в Атлантике, рубеж между двумя мирами...

…Как он и предполагал, в Ангре-ду-Эроишму у них не возникло сложностей с поиском корабля. Бриг «Святой Георгий» готовился взять курс на Бристоль, и его капитан чрезвычайно обрадовался новым пассажирам. Ровно через неделю, с утренним отливом «Святой Георгий» поднял якорь. «Сантиссима Тринидад» лишь днем ранее покинула гавань.

Блад стоял на полуюте, глядя на пенную кильватерную струю. Он размышлял о событиях последних недель. Стечение обстоятельств, приведшее к встрече с заклятым врагом, едва не стало роковым. Хотя в самой встрече как раз не было ничего сверхъестественного. И единственное, на что можно досадовать — это на собственную самонадеянность. Раз уж он рискнул воспользоваться караванными путями испанцев. 

Он полагал, что существует не так уж много вещей, способных удивить его, однако дон Мигель де Эспиноза преподнес ему сюрприз. Блада поражал не сам факт, что жестокий адмирал обзавелся семьей, а глубокая любовь, которую дон Мигель испытывал к жене, раз уж он смог преодолеть себя и обратиться к врагу за помощью. Знойный полдень и глухая осеняя ночь... Более несхожих по натуре супругов трудно представить. Он думал и о младенце, которому помог появиться на свет. Диего де Эспиноса. Что же, хотелось надеяться, что судьба этого Диего сложится иначе...

— Мне кажется, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — услышал он голос Арабеллы.

— И о чем же, моя дорогая? — улыбнулся Блад.

— Что мир чертовски тесен. Я угадала?

— Угадала — сказал он, любуясь женой, — Но разве леди прилично употреблять подобные выражения?

— Нас никто не слышит, — заговорщически ответила она.

Она подошла ближе, и руки Питера сами собой сомкнулись на ее талии. На всякий случай оглянувшись, он притянул Арабеллу к себе. 

— Надеюсь, на «Светом Георгии» нам не уготованы внезапные встречи, — прошептала Арабелла.

— Я запросил у капитана список пассажиров, — серьезно сказал Блад и прижался губами к ее виску.

Поверх головы Арабеллы он смотрел на северо-восток — туда, где за линией горизонта лежала Англия, радуясь чему-то неуловимому, и в то же время гадая, что их ждет впереди... 

…Дальнейшее их путешествие и в самом деле проходило без каких-либо неожиданностей. Даже погода оставалась неизменно благоприятной. Вскоре после прибытия в Англию, Блад приобрел увитый плющем уютный домик в Бриджоутере, хотя средства и позволяли ему выбрать хоть Лондон. Но Бриджоутер понравился ему еще в приснопамятном 1685 году, когда он предпринял свою первую попытку осесть и вести мирную жизнь. 

Однако радость возвращения под сень яблоневых садов длилась недолго, и вскоре бывший губернатор Ямайки осознал, что ему невообразимо трудно мириться со многими английскими реалиями. Графство было разорено, восстание Монмута сокрушающей все на своем пути волной прокатилось по нему, многие сторонники мятежного герцога — а его поддерживало большинство населения Сомерсета — были либо казнены, либо подобно Бладу и его товарищам по несчастью, сосланы; вернуться же домой повезло лишь единицам. Среди этих счастливчиков оказался и Джереми Питт — было бы излишним говорить, что на Ямайке его мало что держало. 

Уравновешенный, кажущийся вполне довольным жизнью, он никогда не показывал, сколь сильны были его тоска по дому и тревога за судьбы своих юных тетушек, и даже Блад со своей проницательностью не догадывался о том, что снедало его штурмана. Джереми не мог пойти на риск и дать о себе знать, опасаясь, что его послание может усугубить и без того непростое положение сестер Питт, и это еще при условии, что их не настигла карающая длань королевского правосудия. 

Как только только лорд Уиллогби объявил бывшим каторжникам об амнистии, Питт написал им, и Питер хорошо помнил, как дрожали губы его молодого друга, когда тот пришел к нему и сообщил, что наконец-то получил весточку из дома, и что у его тетушек все благополучно.  
Сразу после того, как Блад ушел в отставку с поста губернатора, Питт оставил службу в королевском флоте и вернулся к своей профессии шкипера. Питер ссудил ему недостающую часть суммы на покупку судна — щепетильный Джереми и не согласился бы принять деньги в дар, так что теперь тот был владельцем собственной ладной шхуны и занимался каботажными перевозками по всему побережью Англии...

Порыв ветра качнул крону растущего рядом с домом ясеня, бросил в лицо Питеру холодные тяжелые капли, и он задохнулся, ощутив себя на мгновение на палубе корабля. Сегодня у него явно день воспоминаний. Блад усмехнулся и подумал, что все дело в дожде, почти беспрерывно льющем уже три дня. Конечно, ему далеко до тропических родственников, обрушивающих на ярд земли за считанные минуты галлоны воды, но тоскливая монотонность истинно английского дождя кого угодно вгонит в меланхолию. И вызовет разлитие желчи — иронично заметил себе Блад-доктор. 

Солнце вновь спряталось, синева неба померкла, безнадежно проигрывая битву очередному воинству туч в серых лохмотьях. Блад оторвался от созерцания пустынной улочки и, оставив окно распахнутым, подошел к массивному, украшенному резьбой шкафу-кабинету из мореного дуба. Открыв боковую дверцу, он извлек на свет бутылку. Ямайский ром, шестилетней выдержки, темное золото Вест-Индии. Сильные пальцы без труда вытащили плотно притертую пробку, и по комнате разлился насыщенный, чересчур резкий для блеклого дня аромат.

Прощальный подарок Нового света. Ром можно купить и в Англии, но этот был сделан еще до землетрясения, и стал настоящей редкостью. Кроме бутылки, в отделении имелись и пара серебряных бокалов с тонкой гравировкой, хотя, конечно же, ром следовало пить из кружек. Оловянных.

Хмыкнув, Блад наполнил бокал и сел на стоящий возле окна стул, обитый мягкой кожей. Мелкими глотками, позволяя пряной горечи обжечь рот, он пил ром и продолжал размышлять. 

…Через пару недель после того, как они обосновались в Бриджоутере, в кабинет Блада шагнул вернувшийся из очередного плавания, обветренный и покрытый красноватым северным загаром Джереми, и в серых глазах шкипера плескалась радость. Питер тоже был рад встрече, но уж не тогда ли ощутил первый отголосок тоски? 

Надо было видеть изумление на лицах тетушек Джереми, когда, уступая просьбам Джереми, он появился на пороге их дома. У сестер Питт, из хрупких девушек превратившихся в приятных глазу молодых женщин, и в самом деле было все благополучно: их не бросили в темницу и не лишили имущества. Энни вышла замуж за некоего мистера Роулинга, славного малого, и за ее юбку цеплялись трое разновозрастных ребятишек. Семейство Роулингов жило здесь же, благо места в просторном доме хватало всем. 

Из окон гостиной Блад мог видеть домик миссис Барлоу. Как он знал, хозяйка здравствовала и поныне, и на мгновение у него мелькнула ребяческая мысль, а не навестить ли ее и справиться ли о той самой герани, за которой он ухаживал в последний день своего пребывания в Бриджоутере. Но в итоге Блад отказался от этой идеи, решив не тревожить покой почтенной пожилой леди. 

...Он взболтнул жидкость цвета темного янтаря на дне бокала, затем потянулся к стоящей на столе бутылке и вновь наполнил его...

...Осенью 1696 года Блад начал оказывать врачебные консультации миссис Роулинг, у которой часто болели дети, затем и другим жителям городка. Бриджоутер в последние годы весьма нуждался в хорошем враче, а Блад безо всякой ложной скромности относил себя к таковым, к тому же праздность быстро наскучила ему. А в феврале 1697 у них с Арабеллой родился сын, которого назвали Томасом — в честь отца Арабеллы. Роды прошли на удивление легко, мальчик отличался крепким здоровьем и спокойным нравом. Часть средств Блада была удачно размещена и приносила доход, помимо этого, благодарный Джереми предложил ему стать компаньоном — а дела у шкипера Питта шли хорошо. 

Казалось бы, чего еще желать от своей Судьбы, щедрой как на испытания, так и на безграничное счастье? Женщина, о которой он грезил, и которая всегда была светом звезды, не дающем ему заплутать, была рядом с ним, и двое их детей наполняли радостью его сердце. И разве еще в 1685 он не полагал, что его тяга к приключения прошла?

Что же гнетет его? Жесткие объятия доброй старой Англии, от которых он, оказывается, порядком отвык? Вид некогда цветущего Сомерсета, ныне пришедшего в упадок, притеснения и несправедливость, творящиеся на каждом шагу? Так в Вест-Индии не меньше, а то и побольше жестокости и беззакония, и Блад, сохранивший свою ирландскую сентиментальность, не утратил также и способности критично и с изрядной долей цинизма относиться к подобным вещам. Или это Новый Свет изменил его, закружил в пестром ярком хороводе, где сочные краски тропических лесов перемежаются белизной песчаных отмелей и лазурью моря, где шальной свободой веет в лицо? 

...Вошедшая в кабинет, чтобы напомнить о приглашении на обед к Питтам, Арабелла обнаружила, что муж сидит у раскрытого настежь окна, откинувшись на высокую спинку стула, и попыхивает трубкой, выпуская одно колечко дыма за другим. Его глаза были прикрыты, пальцы левой руки выстукивали замысловатый ритм на подлокотнике стула. 

— Питер? — Арабелла перевела недоуменный взгляд на ополовиненную бутылку темного рома.

Блад вздрогнул: жена была в нескольких шагах от него, а он настолько задумался, что не услышал, как она подошла. 

— Да, дорогая? 

Он понял, куда смотрит Арабелла, и с досадой подумал, что не стоило увлекаться... воспоминаниями. 

— Разве мы не идем на обед к мистеру Питту? 

Черт! Как он мог забыть про приглашение Джереми? Не то чтобы количество выпитого помешало Бладу держаться прямо и говорить связно, но ему совсем не хотелось шокировать благонравных протестантов запахом рома.

— Разумеется, идем. 

— Но, Питер... — брови жены сдвинулись, а ее взгляд упорно не желал отрываться от бутылки.

— Арабелла, дай мне полчаса и скажи Молли приготовить чашку крепкого кофе. Она знает, как, — Блад неспешно поднялся и положил почти погасшую трубку на стол: — Нет, пожалуй, две чашки.

Арабелла смотрела на него недоверчиво, даже тревожно. Конечно, за все годы, что они вместе, он редко позволял себе больше одного бокала вина.

— Ну что такое, душа моя? — спросил он, подходя к ней и беря ее руки в свои.

Черт, черт! После чуть ли не пинты рома момент для общения с любимой женщиной был точно не самый лучший...

— Ничего, Питер. Я скажу Молли.

Через полчаса, когда тщательно выбритый, безукоризненно элегантный в своем черном камзоле Блад вошел в гостиную, лишь легкая бледность и несколько осунувшийся вид свидетельствовали о тех усилиях, которые, ему безусловно пришлось затратить, чтобы суровые родственницы его друга ничего не заподозрили.

Арабелла, в простом темно-коричневом платье, украшенном незатейливой вышивкой на лифе, порывисто поднялась с низкого диванчика и подошла к нему.

— Как ты? — во взгляде жены Питер увидел искреннее беспокойство. — Возможно, нам стоило бы послать кого-нибудь из слуг и отменить визит? 

— Все в порядке, Арабелла, — ответил он и склонился к ее руке, целуя тонкие пальцы: — Строгий наряд еще больше подчеркивает твое очарование. 

Уголки ее губ тронула улыбка:

— Думаю, что мисс Питт и миссис Роулинг сочтут другие мои платья вызывающими, — она помолчала, потом осторожно спросила: — Питер, ведь... ничего не случилось?

— Ничего. Только воспоминания. Они иногда бывают слишком назойливыми.

По стеклам застучали неугомонные капли, и Арабелла вздохнула: 

— Опять пошел дождь...

— Это совсем не тот дождь, который заставил бы нас отступить, не правда ли, дорогая? — Питер пристально глядел на нее, с облегчением убеждаясь, что тревога постепенно уходит из ясных карих глаз жены.

— Ни в коем случае, — теперь Арабелла уже улыбалась, и он тоже улыбнулся, вновь поднося ее пальцы к своим губам.

— Тогда поспешим.


	2. Обед у Питтов

Едва переступив порог, Блад подозрительно принюхался: пахло тушеной капустой и чем-то еще, также не вызывающим особых восторгов. Капуста! Fili Dei, miserere mei, peccatoris...

Он содрогнулся, и Арабелла сочувствующие, но не без легкой иронии взглянула на мужа, чья бледность стала поистине аристократической. Они прошли в гостиную, и Питер заметил сидящих у окна двух женщин, которые были смутно знакомы ему. Он напряг память и с удивлением понял, что видит перед собой вдову Эндрью Бэйнса и его дочь. Годы, полные лишений отложили свой отпечаток на их облике. У миссис Бэйнс было усталое лицо, с глубокими складками у рта, худенькая Мэри Бэйнс жалась к матери, а в ее больших голубых глазах читались смущение и растерянность.

Блад учтиво поклонился неожиданным гостьям, которые изумленно рассматривали богато одетого джентльмена и судя по всему, не узнавали его, пока мисс Питт не представила их друг другу. 

— Мистер Питт рассказал нам, что вы пытались до последнего помочь моему бедному Эндрью, мистер Блад, — прошелестела миссис Бэйнс и горестно поджала губы: — Мы благодарны вам... В свой смертный час он не был одинок... 

...«Ямайский купец» угодил в шторм и осужденных мятежников швыряло на переборки и друг на друга. Во мраке зловонного трюма не умолкали проклятия и стоны, но Блад отчетливо слышал горячечный шепот умирающего Бэйнса, умолявшего и требовавшего разыскать его жену и дочь и помочь им. Длины цепи, которой был прикован Питер, хватило, чтобы добраться до несчастного и пристроить его голову к себе на колени, оберегая от сильной качки. Капитан, несмотря на большое количество заболевших неведомой хворью узников и настойчивые просьбы Блада, не разрешал ему лечить их, и поэтому больше он ничем не мог облегчить страдания своего товарища — разве что пообещать ему позаботиться о его близких. Пусть даже в тот момент надежда не только на возвращение в Англию, но и на то, что они переживут этот шторм, была весьма призрачной.

Питер не позабыл о том обещании и, оказавшись в Бриджоутере, навел справки. Усадьбой Олгторп, конфискованной за участие Эндрью Бэйнса в мятеже, владели другие люди и никто не знал, куда подевалась его семья. Блад не оставлял своих попыток найти женщин, пока однажды не заговорил об этом с Джереми. Тот покраснел и пробормотал, что те нашли приют у одной из сестер Бэйнса, а он разыскал их, заплатил долги и помог мисс Бэйнс, перебивающейся случайными заработками, устроиться служанкой. 

Блад был рад, что семья их товарища уцелела, хотя и понимал, что избежать насилия женщинам не удалось. Он подумал о юной дочери Бэйнса, которой вряд ли было тогда более шестнадцати лет. Воспоминания об июльском утре, когда королевское возмездие в лице драгун Кирка обрушилось на этих людей, перемалывая в прах их судьбы — как и судьбы многих других в Сомерсете, всколыхнули в нем глухой гнев. Знать развязывает войны и затевает мятежи, вот только отдуваться приходится тем, кто по долгу или вследствие собственной глупости имеет несчастье следовать за ней. Бедняга Эндрью, впрочем, был повинен лишь в том, что дал приют раненому.

— Передай им, — сказал Блад, протягивая Питту мешочек с золотыми кронами. — Этого должно хватить на обзаведение каким-никаким хозяйством. 

Тот нехотя буркнул, отводя глаза в сторону:

— Они не возьмут, Питер. Я с трудом уговорил мисс Бэйнс принять от меня деньги — и то в качестве дружеского займа, да и положение их было отчаянное...

Бладу еще тогда показалось, что шкипер сказал ему не все, а сегодня их присутствие и сияющий вид только что вошедшего в гостиную Джереми, наводили его на определенные догадки. И подтверждение последовало незамедлительно.

Увидев Джереми, Мэри Бэйнс поднялась со стула, и ее лицо озарилось радостью, а он, подойдя к молодой женщине и взяв ее за руку, обвел всех счастливым взглядом и торжественно возвестил:

— Мисс Бэйнс оказала мне честь и согласилась стать моей женой.

Та потупилась, ее бледные щеки порозовели. 

— Джереми, неужели! — воскликнула мисс Питт, подбегая к племяннику.

— Давно пора! — вторила ей миссис Роулинг, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте, но пытаясь соблюдать степенность, приличествующую замужней женщине.

— Поздравляю вас, мистер Питт, и вас, мисс Бэйнс, — улыбнулась Арабелла и выразительно посмотрела на мужа.

— Рад за тебя, Джереми, — спохватился Блад, — Мисс Бэйнс, мои поздравления. Штурман Питт никогда не сбивался с курса и уверен, что так будет и впредь, и он окажется достойным вас, — он низко склонился перед окончательно вспыхнувшей Мэри.

— Благодарю вас, миссис Блад... и вас... сэр, — пролепетала она.

На помощь мисс Бэйнс пришла миссис Роулинг, которая, подхватив ее под руку, увлекла молодую женщину на кухню, щебеча о том, что теперь-то она может узнать секрет их знаменитого пудинга, Арабелла отошла к миссис Бэйнс, которая продолжала сидеть у окна, и начала что-то негромко спрашивать у нее.

Редко кому удавалось удивить Блада, и менее всего он ожидал этого от Питта, но видно странно начавшийся день был просто обязан закончиться чем-то подобным.

— Внезапное решение, Джереми? — спросил он, пользуясь тем, что дамы оставили их наедине.

— Я не сказал тебе, Питер, — Джереми говорил быстро и тихо. — Мэри никак не соглашалась выйти за меня, все твердила, что недостойна, что не сможет стать мне хорошей женой. Ну... после того, что случилось тогда... Но разве же она виновата?! — он сжал кулаки в бессильном гневе и с яростью в голосе процедил: — Проклятый ублюдок Гобарт и его дьяволы! 

Блад вздохнул:

— Прошло много лет, а время лечит. А сам-то ты что?

— Я люблю ее. Наша вера учит, что земные привязанности ничтожны перед лицом Господа, но я изменился...

— Изменился, — согласился Блад, внимательно разглядывая напряженное лицо своего друга: — И в этот раз обошелся без советов своего капитана, путь и бывшего, — он усмехнулся, — Теперь я понял, кого мне напоминала мадемуазель дОжерон.

Питт смутился:

— Я соблазнился мимолетным сходством, и за хороший урок мне стоит поблагодарить капитана Тондера... вкупе с самой мадемуазель дОжерон. И тебя, — он помолчал, глядя на мисс Бэйнс, которая в сопровождении оживленно болтавших тетушек вернулась в гостиную, затем продолжил едва слышно: — Я ведь приезжал в усадьбу Олгторп до той чертовой битвы. Эндрью Бэйнс продавал сидр — знаменитый на всю округу. Так что Мэри я еще тогда заприметил. И мне даже казалось, что и я ей по нраву. А потом вон как все обернулось... — он сокрушенно покачал головой. — Я не надеялся еще когда-то увидеть ее, да мы и не говорили о чем-то таком, но я хотел узнать, как они, живы ли... И я должен был сообщить о смерти мистера Бэйнса, поэтому написал им — как только это стало возможным. Ответа я не получил — оно и понятно, их уже не было в Олгторпе. Но Мэри все эти годы оставалась в моей душе...

— Если ты смог сохранить память о мисс Бэйнс, то наберись терпения, и уверен, тебе воздастся сторицей. Ведь сам то ты не сомневаешься?

— Ничуть. Оглашение состоится в это воскресенье, — он вдруг схватил Блада за руку и прошептал севшим голосом: — Питер, одно не дает мне покоя... Если бы я не заявился к ним с лордом Гилдоем на руках...

— Перестать, Джереми, — прервал его Блад, — Драгуны вели себя в Сомерсетшире как... в Танжере. Рано или поздно, но они пришли бы в усадьбу. Посмотри, мисс Питт кивает нам. Пора за стол. И соберись, мисс Бэйнс не должна заметить твою печаль.

 

***

 

Питер ковырнул вилкой разваренный листик капусты, и его тут же замутило. Он попытался призвать желудок к порядку, но тот запротестовал и угрожающе сжался. Блад глубоко вздохнул и поднял взгляд от своей тарелки. Однако вид поставленной прямо перед ним глубокой миски с бобами, плавающими в густой жирной подливке, не сильно облегчал его положение. 

— Возможно, вам больше придется по вкусу вот это, мистер Блад? — раздался рядом с ним голос миссис Роулинг. 

В руках у нее была большая чашка с горячим бульоном и Питер душевно обрадовался перемене блюд. 

— Безо всякого сомнения, миссис Роулинг!

— Я готовлю его моему Джону, если, прости Господи, ему случится перебрать, — вдруг заговорщически прошептала она. 

Вот черт! А он считал, что надежно сокрыл... следы неумеренного возлияния. 

— Премного вам благодарен, миссис Роулинг, — пробормотал Питер, и та одарила его лукавым взглядом.

Бульон был необыкновенно вкусен, дело пошло на лад. Питер встретился глазами с сидящей напротив него Арабеллой, которая улыбалась, догадавшись о сути происходящего. Впрочем, капуста на ее тарелке также была нетронута, что в свою очередь дало ему полное право насмешливо изгонуть бровь.

***

«Могло быть и хуже. Вознесем хвалу бульону миссис Роулинг». 

Блад усмехнулся, иронизируя над собой и мысленно подводя итоги званого обеда. Пудинг, как всегда, был превосходен, а золотистый ароматный сидр и вовсе улучшил его самочувствие. За столом царило радостное оживление, и даже мисс Бэйнс немного оттаяла. она не сводила обожающего взгляда со своего жениха. А Джереми улыбался в ответ и невпопад отвечал на вопросы своих тетушек, что вызывало очередной приступ веселья.   
Арабелла тоже улыбалась, наблюдая за влюбленными и Блад видел, что тревога оставила ее.

Этой ночью, привлекая к себе жену, он дарил ей всю нежность, на которую был способен. И когда он смотрел в сияющие глаза Арабеллы, утренние раздумья казались ему полным вздором... 

Арабелла заснула, положив голову ему на плечо. Блад легонько провел по ее волосам, вспоминая, как несколько месяцев назад, в один из ненастных сентябрьский вечеров, заявил жене, что не намерен и дальше подвергать ее риску подхватить простуду, и посему спальня у них теперь общая... 

...Арабелле, проведшей большую часть жизни в жарком климате, было непросто привыкнуть к промозглому Сомерсетширу, где каменные дома с толстенным стенами не особо прогревались даже в июле. Она зябла, куталась в связанную из овечьей шерсти шаль, подарок миссис Роулинг, и Блад начал опасаться за ее здоровье, тем более, что тогда Арабелла носила их сына. 

— Мы нанесем непоправимый урон нравственности Бриджоутера и сотрясем устои местного общества, — ответила Арабелла то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез.

— А кто узнает? Что-то я не вижу, чтобы здесь присутствовал хоть один поборник нравственности или столп местного общества, — сохраняя невозмутимый вид, парировал Блад. 

Арабелла возмущенно воскликнула:

— О, вот как! По видимому, вы не считаете себя таковым, мистер Блад, но не хотите ли вы сказать, что я также безнравственна? В Вест-Индии позволительны некоторые вольности, я бы сказала, иногда чрезмерные, но теперь-то мы в Англии! 

Питер, позабавленный вспышкой праведного негодования, выставил вперед руки в примиряющем жесте:

— Моя безнравственность посрамлена и просит пощады!

Но Арабелла не собиралась так быстро проявлять милосердие.

— Да, раз уж мы заговорили о приличиях... — она подошла к комоду, вытащила из ящика нечто длинное и бесформенное, затем повернулась к мужу, — миссис Роулинг первым делом посоветовала мне лавку, где торгуют вот этим.

— Что это? — удивленно спросил Блад.

— Рубашка, в которой благочестивая жена ожидает прихода своего супруга, — сухо ответила она, прикладывая к себе вышеупомянутый предмет одежды 

— Э-э-эм, — Питер ошарашенно воззрился на широкую холщовую рубаху с рукавами на завязках, глухим воротом и прорезью в центре.

— И с молитвой на устах, — прокурорским тоном закончила Арабелла.

— Так. Мне конечно, никогда не достичь ваших сияющих высот, миссис Блад — с этим словами Питер быстро подошел к ней и, отобрав рубашку, рванул прочную ткань. — Но и этому безобразию здесь не место! 

Послышался треск, и Арабелла ахнула:

— Питер! Это так...

— По-пиратски? — с готовностью подсказал Блад. 

С минуту она смотрела на него, гневно сверкая глазами, и он насмешливо протянул: 

— Душа моя, о, неужели после общения с суровыми пуританками тебя покинула независимость суждений?

— О нас и так ходят Бог весть какие слухи! — она посмотрела на разорванную рубашку и прыснула от смеха.

— Тем более не будем разубеждать добропорядочных жителей, — неотрывно глядя в лицо жены, шепнул Питер и обнял ее за плечи... 

...Воспоминания об этой сцене вызвали у него улыбку. Неизвестно, был ли скандализирован Бриджоутер. В любом случае, их репутация вряд ли могла пострадать еще больше, принимая во внимание, что какие-то слухи о бурном прошлом доктора Блада и шкипера Питта явно ходили, хотя оба и старались не распространяться на эту тему.

«Чепец Арабелла все же не захотела примерить».

Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить сон жены, Блад убрал пушистые, пахнущие травами пряди ее волос и высвободил плечо. Та сонно вздохнула и перевернулась на другой бок. 

Он поднялся, накинул халат и, неслышно ступая, вышел в коридор. Дверь детской, примыкавшей к спальне, была полуоткрыта, и он задержался, слушая дыхание спящих детей и их няни. Томми зачмокал губами и хныкнул, но не проснулся. Питер постоял еще немного, затем направился в кабинет. 

Бутылка так и осталась на столе, ром в ней казался черным. Рядом лежала трубка. В высокие окна было видно, что небо очистилось, на нем появились крохотные искорки звезд и узкий серп растущего месяца. Бросив взгляд на пустой канделябр, Блад подумал, что старый Хью опять позабыл принести свечи. Как бы то ни было, июньская ночь позволяла обходиться без освещения, и глаза быстро привыкали к темноте. 

«А там ночи совсем другие...»

Странно, в тяжелом бархате тропических ночей ему не хватало светлого неба своей родины, а сейчас пришедшая мысль была окрашена ностальгией. Блад набил трубку и разжег ее, его рука потянулась было к бутылке, но вдруг замерла, затем он медленно сжал пальцы, которые почти коснулись пробки. Нет, так не пойдет. Следовало разобраться, что его одолевает.

Он решительно убрал бутылку обратно в шкаф, а сам уселся в удобное — предосудительно удобное, по мнению какого-нибудь столпа местного общества — кресло возле стола и сделал глубокую затяжку. 

Итак, Новый свет не собирается так просто отпускать его — но о чем-то подобном Блад размышлял еще перед возвращением в Европу. 

Тогда он отклонил предложение Ибервиля, однако война короля Вильгельма закончилась. Возможно, пришло время вернуться к этому вопросу? 

Питер выдвинул ящик стола и, порывшись в нем, достал плотный конверт. Текст он помнил чуть ли не наизусть, в памяти сразу вспыли много раз прочитанные строчки.

«...Мой друг, какие здесь леса! Осень одевает их в бронзу и пурпур, лето дарит великолепную изумрудную листву. Корабельные сосны пронзают небо, их высота и мощь поражает...

«Что скажет Арабелла, которая только успела привыкнуть к Англии?» — однако, он сразу же подумал, что несмотря на его опасения, Арабелла быстро — едва ли не быстрее его самого — освоилась в Бриджоутере.

«...Земля Новой Франции полна неисчислимых богатств и тайн, но она не покорится без борьбы. Нужно основывать новые поселения, нужно учиться вести диалог с индейскими племенами, а иногда и воевать с ними...»

Разумеется, воевать. Не будет ли непростительным безрассудством тащить жену и детей, рискуя подставить их под удары индейских томагавков? Ну а если завтра на берег Лаймского залива высадится очередной приблудный герцог?

...Небо за окнами кабинета посветлело, через пару часов рассветет. Блад потянулся, раздумывая, не пойти ли все-таки поспать. Днем он поговорит с Арабеллой.

— Питер, ты здесь? — из темноты коридора выступила стройная фигура жены.

— Здесь, — Блад пошевелился в кресле, и Арабелла заметила его: 

— Я проснулась, а тебя нет было. Вот и подумала, что ты в кабинете. Ведь ты же не... — глаза Арабеллы в сером сумраке близящегося утра казались огромными. 

Она подошла ближе и вздохнула с облегчением, не обнаружив злополучной бутылки на столе. Блад догадался о ходе мыслей жены и поддразнил ее:

— Я не... что?

Если Арабелла и смутилась, то не подала виду.

— Прежде я не видела, чтобы ты пил ром. — спокойно сказала она. Блад пыхнул трубкой, ничего не ответив, и Арабелла продолжила: — Но могу предположить, что такое случалось. Раньше. 

— Случалось, — согласился он, вновь затягиваясь. 

Помолчав, она вздохнула:

— Ты сказал, что все в порядке, но ты сидишь тут, в темноте...

— Не хотел тебя беспокоить.

— Бессонница? — Арабелла посмотрела на конверт, лежащий перед ним на столе.

— Это же письмо месье Ибервиля, ты показывал мне его еще на Ямайке.

— Арабелла, иди ко мне. Поговорим, раз уж нам обоим не спится, — усмехнулся Блад, кладя трубку на стол и отодвигаясь вместе с креслом.

Она слегка нахмурила тонкие брови, но кивнула, забираясь к мужу на колени.

— Что за привычка разгуливать босиком, — проворчал он, — у тебя ступни ледяные. Как вы изволили выразиться, миссис Блад, мы теперь в Англии, а не в Вест-Индии!

— В Англии... — повторила Арабелла и вдруг взглянула ему прямо в глаза. — А ведь ты хочешь вернуться туда, Питер.

— Боже меня упаси вновь управлять Ямайкой! — деланно засмеялся он, не ожидавший, что жена сразу скажет то, к чему он собирался ее тактично подготовить.

— Я не имею ввиду Ямайку, — она смотрела на него без улыбки. — Эта жизнь тяготит тебя. И все наши мелкие заботы, твои пациенты с подагрой и печеночными коликами, и … тушеная капуста на обед.

— Капуста больше всего, — теперь лицо Блада тоже было серьезно. — Что, это так заметно?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Но это значило бы подвергнуть вас еще одному испытанию. Вправе ли я делать это?

— Сотни женщин и детей отправляются в Новый свет в поисках лучшей жизни и следуя за своими мужьями и отцами, — пожала плечами Арабелла. — Томас, конечно, еще мал, но вряд ли мы пустимся в путь немедленно...

— Томми проспит все плавание, — пошутил Блад, — Арабелла, ты уверена?

— Нет, Питер. Но и таким тебя видеть я не хочу. 

Блад улыбнулся, прижимая к себе жену. Жизнь снова ставила его на перепутье. Но разве можно отказаться от вызова?


End file.
